


Kid Games

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji likes to jump in puddles. Rise and Yosuke indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12904134#t12904134) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I would like Seta Souji to be his self, as to have no inhibitions, to be able to show his most human side when he is near somebody in particular (anon is partial to Yosuke and Rise because anon thinks they might be suitable for this; but if other anon can make it work with somebody else, please, use any character freely)._

When the three of them got to the front doors of Junes and saw it was raining, Souji didn't hesitate to slide off his jacket and place it around Rise's shoulders. The smile he got in return was worth the prospect of getting wet.

"Oh, Senpai, you're so thoughtful," she said, putting her arms through the sleeves and pulling the whole thing close to her. "I'll take being wrapped up in this over an umbrella any day."

Souji shrugged with a smile of his own and started to take a step forward, only to feel a hand on his arm. He looked back to see that Yosuke had gotten a hold of him and was pointedly not looking at him. His face was red, his expression nervous, and in his other hand he held out his own jacket.

"Here. Uh, wear this, okay?"

"You'll get wet," Souji said.

"So will you and then you'll get sick and I'll have to come over to your house and nurse you back to health." Souji was tempted to point out that Yosuke wouldn't have to do anything like that, but decided not to say anything on the off-chance it might happen. "So just take it, all right?"

Souji held his arms out. "Help me?"

"Oh, come on," Yosuke grumbled, but held the jacket up so Souji could put it on.

"Better than an umbrella," Souji said, adjusting it. "Smells like you, and it's still warm."

Yosuke's face could have matched Yukiko's sweater, and he dunked his head when Rise giggled. "Ugh, you... Let's go."

Outside, the rain was steady without being gloomy, the streets mostly abandoned as people stayed inside to avoid it. Souji walked between his friends, enjoying the quiet after the hectic activity inside the TV. Rise hummed something under her breath, maybe one of her own songs, and sneakily reached out to hold his hand, winking at him when he looked over. He entwined their fingers more comfortably and did the same to Yosuke's hand, squeezing it tight, and pulling both of them closer.

"Really, partner?" Yosuke didn't look nearly as put off as he sounded.

"This is nice," Souji said, swinging their arms lightly. "Even the rain is..."

He stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Rise asked.

Here, the road dipped a bit in the middle and the rain had collected inside of it, forming a sizeable puddle directly in front of them.

Yosuke caught the look on his face. "We're not doing it."

"Doing what?" Rise asked, leaning forward to look at him around Souji.

"It's a really good puddle," Souji said, rocking on his heels.

"We'll get soaked," Yosuke said.

"We're already wet."

"What... Oh!" Rise straightened and gripped Souji's hand tighter. "On the count of three?"

Souji smiled. "Yes."

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!"

"One," Rise started.

"Two," Souji said.

"Oh, let's just do it," Yosuke said, and was the first to jump, Souji and Rise's feet leaving the ground half a second later.

They did get soaked, socks and shoes and pants, and Rise squealed, but Souji was laughing afterwards and pulling them closer than before until they were a huddle, each of them pressed hard against him.

"You're such an idiot," Yosuke said. "Rise's got her legs all wet now, what if she gets sick?"

"I'm fine, Yosuke-senpai, that was fun. Didn't you like it?"

With two curious faces looking at him, Souji's hopeful, Yosuke faltered. "It...yeah, it was fun."

"I'm glad," Souji said.

"Don't get all mushy on me, partner," Yosuke said, and turned his face to hide his smile. "You know, there are a couple of more on the way to your house. Want to see if we can hit them all?"

The three of them showed up at the house dripping wet and out of breath, and Dojima wouldn't allow Souji past the entrance way, instead throwing him a towel and telling him to dry off.

"We should do that again," Souji said, peeling off Yosuke's jacket.

Yosuke crossed his arms and refused to take it. "Just keep it, okay? You're all...wet and it's wet too so you might as well dry it out for me. But I want it back tomorrow."

"Okay." Souji slung it over one hand and held it to his chest. "Rise, you can do the same with mine."

"A night with Senpai's jacket," she said, and gave Yosuke a naughty look. "Much better than an umbrella."

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't do anything weird with it."

"What, no warning for Senpai?"

"It's supposed to rain again tomorrow," Souji said, "so the puddles should be bigger."

"We're all going to catch colds," Yosuke said, but the next day when Souji grabbed their hands and led them towards the pothole infested stretched of road – his jacket still around Rise's shoulders and Yosuke's on his – he didn't complain and worked at making the biggest splashes.

Rise tied with Yosuke and Souji beat both of them, but more than winning he enjoyed their laughter and the feeling of them losing their balance to fall into him. Puddle splashing, he'd figured out after moving to Inaba and first doing it with Yosuke, was a lot more fun when he had friends with him.


End file.
